An Act of Piracy
An Act of Piracy is the eleventh storyline mission in Just Cause 3. Introduction Mission briefing on the map: "Mario's condition has not improved, and Dimah is certain he will die if he does not receive better care and supplies. Rico heads to Grotta Contrabandero, the pirate cove in Insula Dracon, where he finds an unlikely friend..." Walkthrough Rico arrives and Dimah explains the situation again. Annika offers her help, but Rico immediately assumes that she must expect something in return. It turns out she does. She shows a photograph of the Imperator Bavarium Tank and explains that according to the rebels, this thing can survive multiple rocket launcher hits with out a scratch. She assumes it must cost a lot and wants it. Teo steps in to speculate about the technicalities of the probably Bavarium-powered shield, but Annika interrupts him to send Rico on his way. At the end of the cut-scene, Rico is standing at an Urga U17 Akrobat. Take it and fly it to the target. On the way Annika and Teo speculate that the tank is probably the easiest to hijack while it's being moved in a convoy. The convoy starts in the town of Ponere. Teo will speculate more that the vehicle can activate the shield only temporarily, because it will need to let some coils cool. This should give Rico a safe moment for hijacking. The vehicle can only be entered from the turret roof. Hijack the vehicle and drive it along the marked road. The Medici Military will send a large number of Weimaraner W3 cars, motorcycles and buggies to stop you, but feel free to ignore them. The vehicle has a very soft suspension, which makes aiming very difficult while changing speed. Soon you'll have to cross a bridge. Be careful not to fire the gun on the bridge; destroying the bridge will fail the mission because you have to cross it. The other side of the bridge has a unique roadblock, made of 4 stacks of Red Barrels. You may blow it up or drive through them, but there's also plenty of room to drive past. Soon after that, you'll meet a CS Odjur armored vehicle and right after that a CS Navajo attack helicopter. It's possible to defeat them without the aid of the shield, but it's definitely advised to stop for better aim. The helicopter will go down from a single hit. After that there will be more cars, buggies, and motorcycles until you get to a small dock area that isn't a part of any settlement. A Rebellion Urga Hroch barge will be waiting for you to drive on. Rico watches as the vehicle is taken away and the mission is over. Soon, Dimah calls and asks for assistance while studying the vehicle. Trivia *It can be considered strange that Rico was unable to obtain the medical supplies himself because he collected hundreds of red cross crates in Panau with no problem. *The mission name refers to Rico being a "pirate" and stealing the tank, as pirates steal ships. *There is a Rebellion roadblock before the dock where you park the tank inside the barge. *Considering the given vehicle, it's a little odd as to why it's given. **There is no airfield near Ponere, so the best thing you can do with it is fly it straight into the convoy as a kamikaze and then bail out and grapple to the tank. The convoy does not move until you arrive at Ponere, so you could take the chance. **Considering that, an attack helicopter being given would've been much more effective. *Completing Ponere and Porto Darsena doesn't break the game. However, they are useful if you want to minimize damage to the tank. Gallery An Act of Piracy (Teo speculates about Bavarium shield).png|Teo speculates about the Bavarium shield. An Act of Piracy (deal).png|The deal. An Act of Piracy (Teo speculates about coil cooling).png|Teo speculates about coil cooling. An Act of Piracy (approaching the rebel dock).png|Destination dock. Category:Content Category:Just Cause 3 Missions Category:Just Cause 3 Story Missions